The Electronic Section
by Shylo-sama
Summary: Neji and Naruto head to the local WalMart where Neji finds his ideal CD and Naruto finds out he's been immortilized in a video game!


_**Ok, this is what happens when an insane person gets bored. Scary, isn't it? I know. I have to live with it all the time. yay…**_

_**This story is about when Naruto and Neji go to Wal-Mart and Naruto finds out he has been immortalized in a video game, Uzumaki Chronicles!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I really wish I did. I would be rich! YAY! I also don't own the game mentioned or the CD/band mentioned either… I don't own anything! ((sobs in corner with emo Sasuke))**_

_**Rated T: Cause I said so…**_

**:: The Electronic Section ::**

Naruto and Neji walked through the front doors of the large Wal-Mart in the center of Konoha. As they walked in, all the girls turned their heads to stare at the two ninja wearing their normal, everyday clothes instead of their ninja gear.

Naruto was in a tight fitting orange sleeveless shirt with faded blue jeans, a black belt around his waist. Neji was in a loose fitting white button up shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and showing part of his chest. Black jeans and a light brown belt finished him off.

They strutted in and posed next to the door, their hands in their pockets, letting the girl 'ooohhh' and 'aaawwww' over them. But Neji saw the electronics sign from behind him with his 360 degree vision and began freaking out.

"OMIGOD, Naruto, look! It's the electronic section! Squee!" Neji began hopping from one foot to the next in anticipation.

Naruto hit him over the head, making poor Neji fall to the ground. "Neji, stop embarrassing us you fool! Sakura's finally looking at me!" Naruto stared over at Sakura's direction and smiled at her. She smiled back and ran over to him. "YAY, Sakura!" He held out his arms, but Sakura ran past him.

He turned around to see Sasuke and all his hotness, with Sakura leaning on his arm. "Oh, Sasuke, you're so awesome! And you look _so_ good in your sexy outfit!" She gawked at him. Sasuke had on the normal emo attire. Tight shirt, tight pants, sexy hair, awesome shoes, and an earring in his right ear. The sexiest thing to hit Konoha! YUM!

Anyways, Naruto's spirit had been broken by Sasuke once again so he scraped Neji off the floor and started dragging his limp body to the electronics.

Once there, Neji popped back into a 3D person and started running through the aisles screaming "DESTINTY! DESTINY!" While foaming at the mouth. He paused at the R&B CD section and began searching through the tracks until he paused. His eyes got huge and he slowly reached forward to grab a track hidden _DEEP_ within the racks. When his hands cleared the other CD's, a Destiny's Child CD was in his hand. "DESTINY'S CHILD! OMIGOD DESTINY, DESTINY!" **((foams))**.

Naruto slowly backed away from the insane ninja and slipped behind a rack so people wouldn't think they were together, Neji's voice still in the background. When he turned around, he realized he was in the gaming section of the electronics. PS2's and 3's, Wii's, little handheld things nobody cared about, it was all there. And the games to go with the systems were there also.

Naruto, being bored, started looking through the different games. A few of the 'Dance Dance Revolutions' caught his eye, but what made him stop in his tracks was a PS2 game, hidden in the corner, attempting to hide it from humanity. On the front of the game was a blue background, orange letters on the front, and a picture of Naruto coming at you with the Rasangan.

"O…my…god… NO WAY!" Naruto yelled, pressing his face up against the glass separating him from the games and their systems. "Fee goth mea on a ame! (They got me on a game!)" The people around him were staring at him, laughing or backing away slowly. Naruto then backed away from the glass ran from the aisle, waving his hand in the air looking for someone to open the glass case for him.

Kakashi was walking down the main aisle, reading his book when something orange caught his eye. He ran over into the gaming aisle and pressed his face up against the glass. "Inka Inka Paradise is a game?! OMIGOD! I MUST BUY!" He yelled and busted out the glass to grab his game. "YAY! I won the prize!" He giggled, waving his hands in the air as the red light flashed on and off for a code red. A group of ANBU's ran by and hit Kakashi over the head with a brick, knocking him out. Once they left, Jiraya came by and started to drag Kakashi's body off into the intimate ladies wear department, mumbling something about research.

"Sensei…?" Naruto said when he saw the two ninja, but he just shook his head. He saw a girl standing over by Neji, trying to calm him down that had on the Wal-Mart uniform. "YOU!" Naruto ran up to her and grabbed her arm, dragging her over to the gamming section that had been fixed since the run in with Kakashi…

"How can I help you young sir?" She asked politely, her light brown hair twirling around her face.

Naruto started hyperventilating. "Get…Me…The…Game…" He told her, pointing at the one with his face on it.

The girl bent down. "Oh my! You're on the cover of this game! You must be..." she tried to sound out the name,"…U-zu-ma-ki, right?"

Naruto posed proudly in front of her and gave her a thumbs up. "That's Naruto Uzumaki, and don't forget it! I'm going to be the next Hokage!" He smiled and a sparkle came off of his perfect teeth. Just as he did, Gai-sensei and Lee jumped up from behind a rack of computer games and gave Naruto a thumbs up. "Nice youthful smile of youthful-ness youthful Naruto… youth!" They chimed and ducked down behind the rack they popped up from.

Naruto sighed. "Just get me that damn game already…" The girl just nodded as she understood his pain and pulled out a handful of key's and started hunting for the right one.

"No… nope… that's not it…ye-no that's not it either…" She mumbled. Meanwhile, Naruto was banging his head into the glass, trying to relieve himself of this girl's idiocy. "Here we go!" She finally said and opened the glass door. She _slowly_ lifted the games from the case, _slowly _closed the case, _slowly_ tuned to Naruto and, "Here ya go!"

Naruto grabbed the game from her hand and ran off, throwing a 50 at her. "YAY!!!!!" He screamed and ran out of the store, Neji skipping behind him, still petting his new Destiny's Child CD.

The girl called after Naruto. "Sir, that game was only 20 dollars!" Naruto was already out of earshot, so she just turned around and stuffed the 50 into her pocket. Nobody would know.

**Back at home**

Naruto, realizing when he had first got home that he didn't have a gaming system to play his new game with, ran over to Shino's place and stole his PS2. Then he ran back home and hooked everything up to his TV. He was just about to put in the disk when Neji came walking into his room, his headphones on and singing a random song from Destiny's Child.

"Neji, get out of my room!" Naruto yelled. Neji's feelings were now hurt, so he ran off to Sasuke's place to try on Sasuke's emo clothes. "Why do I have to live next to the weird one…?"

Naruto put the disk into the system and turned everything on. His TV screen went black for a moment before the screen came onto a big picture of Naruto, posing next to a tree. Naruto jumped up and hugged his TV, kissing his reflection. When he sat back down, he pressed the start button on his controller and a new scene popped up.

There were two people on the screen. Naruto on one end (that Naruto had to kiss again) and Sasuke on the other in all his sexy ninja-ness. Naruto clenched to his controller as an unknown person in the game said "FIGHT!" giving the two players the right to fight. Naruto pressed a few buttons, about to do a Rasangan when Sasuke did a Chidori, killing Naruto on the spot.

Naruto went to pout in his emo corner as Sasuke laughed at him on the game. I guess some things never change.

**:: Owari ::**

_**Like I said, Scary huh? Hehe. Anyways, If what I described on the game in here is NOTHING like the actual game, tell me. I haven't got to play the game yet, so I just made something up. Thanks for reading! R&R!**_


End file.
